Bonded Love
by greyeyedrune
Summary: Kagome is disgusted by the practice of owning slaves, but her new stepfather insists that she get one. So what happens when she meets a certain enslaved hanyou? She sets out to rescue him, of course.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome walked miserably through the aisles of cages. Some of the demons looked forlorn and broken, some looked eager, and some looked pissed. She couldn't make eye contact with any of them.

Growing up with just her mother, she had never had enough money. Thankfully, that meant that owning slaves hadn't ever been a financial option. Now that her mother was remarrying a rich, slimy creep, it was evidently not only an option, but a necessity. Turning a corner, Kagome saw her new step-father appraising a snake demon, and immediately ducked into an empty hallway to avoid his attention. She hated Naraku. She didn't know what her mother saw in him, but it probably had something to do with the jewels practically dripping off of him. Suddenly, she heard his footsteps approaching and panicked. She pulled at a door near her, but it wouldn't budge. Feeling the bile rising in her throat at the thought of Naraku putting his awful hand on her shoulder and explaining once again that a proper rich lady simply had to have slaves do her bidding, especially when her step father managed a slave trade, Kagome quickly used a burst of miko energy to force the lock. It gave, and she flung the door open, slamming it shut behind her and breathing a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, a hand reached past her in the dark and before she knew what was happening, she was pushed against the door by a tall and very muscular male form.

"Who are you?" a voice hissed by her ear.

"I... I'm Kagome."

"What are you doing here?"

"Hiding. I guess."

"How did you get in?"

In answer, she summoned a small ball of energy to her hand. It glowed softly, casting a shadowy light onto both of their faces. She saw that the man in front of her was a hanyou. The light flickered out before she could discern any more, and as it did, the hanyou took a hasty step back. Kagome reached forward into the darkness, but couldn't feel anything.

"So you're a miko. Have you come to kill me?" His voice came softly from deeper in the darkness.

"Why would I do that?"

"I can smell him on you. You're with Naraku, aren't you?"

Kagome poured more energy into her hands so that there was a sudden explosion of light. She saw the hanyou flinch away from it, but the room was small and he had nowhere to go.

"Look at me!" she demanded. Reluctantly, he did. She tried to express as much rage, pain, and contempt as she could with her eyes as she said, "I am not with Naraku. I am against him." The light flickered out again, leaving the room feeling darker than before.

"Is he trying to kill you?" she asked.

"He's not trying to. He will. Tomorrow. That's why I'm in this cell instead of a cage out there."

"Then I will save you," she said decidedly.

She heard him scoff. "How do you plan to do that?"

"You're a slave, right?"

"I was. And I still would be if I weren't sentenced to death."

"Why does he want you dead?"

"Most of it is a personal vendetta. But if you ask him, he'll say it's because I've attacked everyone who's ever owned me."

"And have you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Would you want to be owned by someone?"

Kagome shook her head then realized he couldn't see. "No," she said.

"That's why."

"Well, that's fine then," Kagome said matter-of-factly. "I'll bond you to me."

There was a silence. She heard the hanyou step forward. "Why would you do that? After I just told you about my past..."

"I don't care. I would react the same way if I were in your position. And no one should die here; I would take you based on that alone. The fact that Naraku hates you is just icing on the cake. Come here." She heard, then felt him come hesitantly closer until he was standing right in front of her. She eased the beads Naraku had given to her out of her pocket and felt for the top of his head. At first all she could feel was his soft, triangular ears. She wanted to explore them more, but decided to wait for another time. Instead, she slipped the containment necklace over his head and whispered the first subduing command she could think of.

"Sit!" Inuyasha crashed to the floor. She smiled and reached down to help him up, feeling his strong arms.

"There. Now you're with me, and Naraku can't say otherwise." He didn't respond, so she groped for the door again and pushed it open. The bright glare of the light outside was painful, but she pulled him out anyway. He needed someone to pull him into the light.

A/N: So I'm accidentally writing multiple stories at one time now. The one with the most reviews next time I'm in the mood to write will get another chapter published, so if you want this one, then you'd better say so. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha blinked against the light. He hadn't been out of the cell in a week, and the sudden onslaught of visual stimulation was overwhelming. At first it was only bleary shapes and brightness. Then his surroundings finally solidified into the dank and dreary warehouse he kept having to call home. But he'd have a new home now. At least for a while.

He looked to his rescuer and was surprised to find her younger than he had anticipated. She was pretty, too. Not that it particularly mattered. He was more focused on her expression. She was looking forward, tense and determined. He sniffed experimentally, then hissed and immediately lowered himself into a crouch. Naraku was coming.

"No, don't!" the girl whispered heatedly. "Stand straight. Follow my lead. And trust me."

Inuyasha regarded her coolly. He didn't know if he trusted her yet. But he stood, still tense and ready for attack, but at least more subtly so. Naraku came into view.

"My daughter..." he started. ...Daughter? Inuyasha's disgust was immediate and his sense of betrayal was sharp and deep. He only had a second to experience those feelings, however, because in the next second Naraku noticed him and immediately attacked with the electrically charged whip he kept on him at all times for subduing slaves. Inuyasha knew from experience that there was no avoiding it. It could be however long it needed to be, and it was attracted to the demon blood in his veins. He readied himself for the blow, but then the girl raised her arm and a pink shimmer flashed in front of him. When the whip hit it, it exploded into several strands and a barrage of sparks sprayed into every direction before fizzling out with a crackle. Inuyasha was unharmed.

"Kagome, get back from him; he's dangerous!" Naraku snarled. The works he spoke seemed protective, but his eyes held such unconcealed hatred in them that even Inuyasha shivered.

"No," Kagome answered. Just then, a small woman with wide eyes came around the corner and attached herself to Naraku's arm.

"What's going on?" she asked. "I heard a noise."

"Hello, my love," Naraku responded, kissing her forehead. Inuyasha noticed Kagome quickly looking to the side, her expression fierce and hurt. "I was just trying to protect our dear daughter from this very dangerous slave that has somehow escaped. But she's being stubborn again..."

"Kagome..." the woman chided, as if Kagome was a child who had spilled a cup of milk. "I thought we talked about you being a part of this family. Do what your father says."

"I am doing what he says," Kagome answered tersely. She gestured to Inuyasha tiredly. "I picked a slave. Just like you wanted."

"What!?" Naraku's shock and rage covered his face briefly, then faded before his wife could see. "Kagome, that slave is not available..."

"You're right. Because he's taken," she said, reaching up and fingering the beads around Inuyasha's neck. Her fingers were cold, and Inuyasha wondered if she was more scared than she was letting on.

Naraku gaped at the offending necklace, a snarl trying to curl its way into his lip. "You even bonded him?" he asked bitingly.

"That's wonderful!" the woman that Inuyasha assumed was Kagome's mother exclaimed. "Now he's a life slave!"

"No," Naraku said. "She can still undo it."

"But why would she?" the woman asked in shock, turning to look at her husband's face. "Sweetie... she's finally listening to us! She made an even bigger commitment than we asked her to! I'm going to make something special for dinner tonight to celebrate. Can we go now so that I can start preparing?"

"Yes," Naraku responded without looking at her. "You go wait by the door and I'll be right there."

The woman obediently scurried off, and Kagome raised her chin swiftly, looking defiant. Inuyasha wasn't sure why at first, since the battle seemed won, but then Naraku slammed her harshly against the door of his former cell.

"What the hell are you planning, bitch?" he snarled. Inuyasha growled and moved to help her, but she stopped him.

"It's fine," she said. "It's not even unusual."

"That's because you're so unusually difficult," Naraku sneered. "But don't worry. I will break you." He used the hand that was not holding her throat to slowly stroke her face. Inuyasha felt his stomach turn. Then, mercifully he released her.

"Come now," he said, leading the way to the door where Kagome's mother was waiting.

Kagome followed, so Inuyasha did, too. Suddenly, he smelled a spike of blood, and looked to Kagome hastily, confused and concerned. She was clenching her fists furiously. He put his hand on hers and she looked at him, then sighed and released her grip. The blood smell started to fade, and Inuyasha looked at her hand quickly enough to see the last of her skin thread itself together in a pink glow.

"Can you always do that?" he asked.

"I don't have a choice. My body heals automatically. Honestly, I wish it wouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because then my mother would see the bruises."

Inuyasha looked at her neck. It was true. Her skin was flawless, even though he knew that Naraku had been rough enough to seriously injure her. He winced. Any doubt he still had that she was aligned with Naraku evaporated. The pain in her voice was too real.

They left the warehouse together, hand in hand.

A/N: Interesting. Of the three stories I posted yesterday, this one was the clear favorite. I kinda figured it would be close, but it wasn't. Well, your wish is my command, friends. If you want more, review more, because I'm only judging on most recent chapter, so it's totally in your hands which story I continue. That said, thanks for all the support so far. It was really fun reading what you all had to say. Quick question, though. Would you rather this be set in feudal, modern, or futuristic times? I haven't really decided, and it could go any direction at this point. Preferences at all?


	3. Chapter 3

It was a tense ride home. True to his nature, Naraku had ordered a caravan of slaves to carry them back. The three of them sat on a platform with a harness for a demon in the front and in the rear, and several other slaves walked commandingly around them. Kagome couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand sitting while everyone else was walking, she couldn't stand the stares, and she couldn't stand the strain she saw in Inuyasha's back. Naraku had decided to welcome him by giving him the most difficult job of all: carrying the front of the platform. She knew he was strong, but she also knew that carrying half of the weight of three people, as well as the whole ridiculous structure they were sitting on, could not be easy.

But finally, mercifully, they arrived home. Kagome didn't wait for a slave to help her down like she was supposed to, but instead leaped to the ground as soon as the house was in view, landing gracefully on the balls of her feet. Without missing a beat, she then darted forward to stand in front of Inuyasha as soon as he stopped. Her hands were on his harness immediately, pulling at the buckles and cords that bound him.

"Kagome," Naraku barked. "Leave that for one of the other slaves!" She ignored him and only pulled harder until the harness fell away, then braced her own weight against it until the slave in the back was similarly freed and Inuyasha was able to lower the platform to the ground. Naraku and Kagome's mother each accepted a helping hand as they stepped onto the grass.

"When will you learn to be a lady?" Naraku asked, his tone light and teasing, but his face once again twisted into a sneer that his wife couldn't see. "Drop the new slave off in his quarters. He'll get his orientation there."

Kagome thought of the bare conditions in the slave quarters and winced. They had no heat or air conditioning, no furniture, and they were already cramped. "I don't want him to stay there," she replied firmly.

Naraku, who had turned away, turned back menacingly at her words. "You what?"

"He's my slave. Not a house slave. And we're bonded. I want him to stay in my room."

"Why?"

"For... protection."

Naraku smiled icily and lowered his voice to an evil purr. "Now we both know you don't need that."

Kagome fought the urge to shiver. "We do, but not everyone does. I'm the daughter of a very wealthy man now. How will it look if you don't assign someone to guard me at all times from those that might try to use me for your money? It will seem like you don't care about my well-being."

"Oh my!" Kagome's mother exclaimed, stepping into the conversation. "Are there really such bad people out there? Naraku, dear, I would feel so much better if Kagome did have some protection. It's alright, isn't it?"

Naraku gritted his teeth. "Fine," he ground out. "But if getting to sleep in the warm and comfortable main house makes the other slaves jealous and they decide to take it out on him," he continued, speaking a little too loudly as if he wanted the slaves still surrounding them to hear, "then you only have yourself to blame." With that, he marched into the house, barking more orders to whoever could hear. Kagome's mother smiled apologetically before following him.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome reached a hand out to Inuyasha. "Come on," she said, putting on her best smile. "I'll show you where you live now."

He took her hand, and she led him up the main staircase to her bedroom. She was almost embarrassed to show him because it was so ornate. And just as she feared, he openly gaped when he saw the gilded ceilings, the plush window seats and the canopy bed.

"You live here?"

"Not by choice..."

"Hey, it's better than anywhere I've lived."

Kagome suddenly felt guilty. Of course it was. She hadn't meant to sound so spoiled. She should be grateful for the heated, comfortable room and bed she was able to call her own. Even if it was incredibly tacky and given to her by the man she hated most. "Sorry..." she whispered.

Inuyasha looked surprised. "I... didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"I'm still sorry that I made such a careless comment. And that you've lived in such terrible places up until now."

Inuyasha nodded slowly and looked thoughtful. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything."

"Why did you really want me to stay here?"

"I didn't lie. I do want protection. Just not from kidnappers."

"Ah..." He looked thoughtful again. "So has he been like that your entire life?"

"My entire...?" Then Kagome realized what Inuyasha must have thought. "Oh, gross, no, he's not my real father. He's my step-father. As of three horrible weeks ago."

"Well that makes a lot more sense."

"Because we don't look alike?"

"Believe me. Your looks are only one of many, many things that make you different from him."

"I'm glad to hear that."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kagome opened it to see a leopard demon with a tray of food.

He bowed and said, "Here is your dinner, Lady Kagome."

"Please don't call me that. And I thought Mom was going to make something?"

"She was, but then Naraku reminded her that she no longer needs to do such menial tasks. That is why we are here."

"And we're not going to eat as a family?"

"Naraku is a very busy man."

"Well... all the better. Thank you for bringing it. Want a roll?"

For a moment, the demon look tempted, but then regally shook his head and declined. Kagome wished he would take one. She knew he probably didn't eat a lot. But she couldn't force him, so she said goodbye.

"Here, Inuyasha." she said, placing the tray on the table next to him. "Dig in."

Inuyasha looked at her as if she were insane.

"What?"

"I'm sure my meal will come later."

"I'm sure it will be crap. Here. Take a freaking roll. Or a leg of lamb. Take all of it, actually. I'm not even that hungry."

"You're serious?"

"Of course I am."

Inuyasha sat suspiciously, still eyeing her carefully. He sampled some of the soup, then the bread, and then all of a sudden he was cramming everything he could into his mouth. Kagome stifled a giggle, fearing that if she made any noise at all she would ruin the moment. He looked so happy. And she was surprised to find that she felt a little happy, too. It was the first time in a while.

A/N: This story wins again! But not by such a large margin as last time. And that's not because it got fewer reviews this chapter, but because the other two are gaining steam. So watch out. I may be updating one of them next. You know what you've gotta do if you want to keep my attention here!

Also, I decided on a futuristic and/or just totally different kind of society altogether. It is an AU, after all. And that way I can make up whatever gadgets I want and I don't have to research anything for historical accuracy. Because I know historical accuracy is a huge concern for you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha opened his eyes with a start. Then he remembered that he no longer had to be on his guard all the time and slowly relaxed. It was still incredibly difficult to wrap his head around the situation. He was full for the first time in ages, he was lying on something much more comfortable than anything he'd rested on in years, and the day didn't hold any horror for him. Well, he might see Naraku. But that was it. And it was all thanks to her.

Inuyasha heard stirring below him and quickly jumped down from his perch on the canopy of Kagome's bed. She had offered to let him sleep in the actual bed, but the notion made him feel somewhat uncomfortable, like it was something he didn't deserve. Plus, he liked to be up high. When he landed, he gave her a nod.

"Morning," he said curtly.

She scrambled into a sitting position and sent a wave of energy at him, pinning him to the wall. It made his whole body prickle and feel tense. A second later she relaxed and released it.

"Sorry. I'll have to get used to demons appearing out of nowhere in my bedroom."

Inuyasha rubbed his wrists, which still retained a little bit of the tingly tenseness, like they were wrapped tightly with bands of low-watt electricity. "Why didn't you scream?" he asked when it finally dissipated.

She smirked tiredly. "Who would come? No one that I trust."

"I would come. Get in the habit."

She smiled, but said, "No need. You'll be with me all the time. You'll know if I'm in trouble. And I'll know if you are."

He nodded in response, relieved that that was the case. He wasn't sure if he would be doing chores with the others, and he didn't like the thought of leaving her alone where Naraku could reach her. But if he wasn't doing doing chores...

"Then what are we doing today?"

"Oh, you know. Sitting primly in my room, waiting to be called upon as proper ladies do."

"That... doesn't sound like much fun. Or very much like you, from what I know."

Kagome broke into a grin. "It doesn't, does it? Care to sneak out with me?"

Inuyasha almost let her smile coax one out of him. But not quite. "Sneak out where?"

"The forest. It's the only thing here that I love."

"What do you do there?"

"Walk around. Get some peace. Train." She shrugged, and then looked at him expectantly.

"Ok," he answered. Whatever she wanted to do was fine with him.

She grinned again, clearly excited. Then she bounded over to the door, pressing her palm flat against its lock. A sort of webbing flowed out of her hand, faintly glowing. It wrapped itself in and around the keyhole, forming what looked like a tiny tapestry. "That will hold even if a demon tries to force it," she explained, pulling her hand away.

Then she waved the same hand at all four corners of the doorway. Soft lights appeared there and she summoned them to her, tracing them into a character on her palm.

"What does that do?" Inuyasha asked, dumbstruck.

"Sound loop. If anyone says anything by this door, I'll hear it. And if I open the loop on my end I can respond so that it will sound like I'm in the same room. Makes it a lot easier to pretend I'm here if I can answer when someone knocks."

Inuyasha stared at her. How could someone so young have so much power? "Is there anything that you can't do?"

"I don't know. The healing thing has always happened, but I've only really put effort into developing my powers into anything else since I've been here. Before that, I didn't need them."

Inuyasha mulled that over. The girl obviously didn't know what she had and what could be made of it. "So when you train?"

"That's when I figure out what I can do, yeah."

"Then I'm definitely in." Knowing now that she wouldn't scream, Inuyasha charged Kagome, grabbing her around the waist and flipping her onto his back. As expected, she was silent, but the way that she clutched his shirt let him know that she was startled. Without pausing he grasped her legs and leaped through the open window, heading in the direction of the forest. It was amazing to feel the wind through his hair and clothes as he jumped lightly and freely over the land. Kagome's grip soon loosened and she leaned her head back to feel it, too.

Finally, when they were well enough into the forest that they wouldn't be seen or heard by anyone nearby, Inuyasha stopped and dropped her suddenly. To her credit, she rolled gracefully and stood quickly, brushing herself off before tying her hair back from her face into a high ponytail. Then she looked at him with determination, pride, and a little bit of glee.

"Let's begin," she said.

A/N: Well, well, well, Mr. Early Favorite. It looks like you finally scratched your way back up to the top, but barely.

This sad, confused story doesn't know how you guys feel about him at all! You're hot then you're cold, you're yes than you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up then you're down... all my poor little story does these days is hide in a closet and listen to that song on repeat. If you want to see more of him, then you know what you've gotta do.

Side note, I got a question about the characters ages and it made me happy. I'm trying to have them both be very young (late teens probably? I'll decide exactly later) but act mature because they had to grow up too quickly. So their ages should be confusing. I'm glad it's working.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome was feeling giddy, alert, and nervous. She had never brought anyone to her forest before. It was usually where she came to be alone with her thoughts, but now her thoughts were racing and she didn't have the luxury of reflecting alone. Yet instead of feeling intruded upon, she somehow felt full, as though she was always meant to share this.

The trees swayed softly in the breeze.

Then Inuyasha pounced. Kagome sensed it right before he reached her, but didn't have enough time to block, so she reacted quickly and rolled, taking him down with her as he took hold of her shoulders. His extra weight made the roll awkward, and they crashed into the dirt, clawing at each other through pine needles and moss. As he pulled his arm back for a deadly strike, she shut her eyes and focused her energy into an arrow that exploded out of her chest and simultaneously pinned him to a nearby tree and put him into a deep sleep. Then she released it and laughed.

"I've never been able to do it that quickly! It really helps to have an actual attacker."

"Glad I could be of assistance," he replied, staggering to his feet. "Though I can't even begin to tell you how disconcerting it is to go in and out of sleep that quickly."

"I'll bet," she said, helping him brush off.

He picked a couple of twigs out of her hair, then paused, looking at her very seriously. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything," she said, meaning it completely.

"You train here a lot I'm gathering, and you have so much power, but what are you intending to do with it? Why do you train?"

"To protect myself, I guess."

"Just you?"

Kagome looked at his face, noting how serious it still was. She wasn't sure what he wanted. "You too, of course, now that you're with me."

"But still... just us?"

"My mom? If she'll ever accept it?"

Inuyasha ran a had through his hair and looked away. "Ok, but have you ever thought about all the other demons who are enslaved? Those rows of cages at the warehouse? What about them?"

Kagome looked down, ashamed. She honestly hadn't thought about them. She tried to think about them as little as possible. "I'm just one person," she said. "I can't change an entire system like that."

"You could try."

Kagome internally struggled with the idea. It was dangerous. Demons were powerful, and if she suddenly freed them after years of oppression it was not inconceivable that they could all turn to vengeance. She pictured the scene. Cages and collars would fall away and then they would be running to those who wronged them, exercising their full will and full range of powers to pay their owners back for years of abuse. Soon everything would be covered in blood. Without meaning to, she shivered. Then she looked up at Inuyasha guiltily. Would it hurt him to know what she was thinking?

He seemed to understand. "Not all at once," he said. "Just try it on me. Can you lift this bond?"

She hesitated again, for a very different reason this time. "Will you leave me if I do?" He was the first one in a long time that she felt she could be honest with, and she didn't want to lose that at all.

"I won't," he said quickly, placing a hand on her arm to reassure her of his proximity. "I promise I won't."

She nodded and tried to quell her insecurity. He was right, after all. She should be trying to do what she could instead of hoarding all her abilities for her own selfish ends. Still, as she reached out to touch his binding beads it was a little painful. She closed her eyes.

She could see the strands of energy that bound the necklace to his flesh, his mind, and his heart. There was also one strand binding him to her. Using all of her concentration, she tried to loosen them. One by one, she wrestled them free. But as the last one broke, they all suddenly snapped harshly back into place again. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha gasping for breath.

"It didn't work," she said, feeling mixed emotions. "What did it feel like?"

"Like I've been underwater for a long time and I just got to breathe for a second. Then like I was plunged back in."

She hung her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He shrugged it off. "It's fine. I'm used to it. And we can work on it. Maybe it only didn't work because I'm bound to you. If I were bound to someone else do you think it would make a difference?"

"I guess... we'll never know." She wasn't about to take the risk of binding him to someone else. Not ever.

Just then, Naraku's voice interrupted them. "Kagome, are you there?"

Kagome panicked for a full second before she remembered the connection in her hand. He must be right outside her bedroom door. She opened the connection on her side and replied, seeing Inuyasha calm his own panic as she did so. "Yes, father."

"Then get dressed in something nice and come down. I'm entertaining guests this afternoon, and I want the whole family to be there. Do not be late, and do not do anything to dishonor me while they are here. Oh, and bring your slave. They will be bringing theirs."

"I'll be down in a minute," she said.

"Good."

She closed the connection on her side again and looked up at Inuyasha. "I guess we have to go."

He nodded and knelt so that she could climb onto his back again, which she did.

Then they set off together.

A/N: Who will the guests be? And who will their slaves be? Could there be another character in the original series at that dinner party? (SPOILER ALERT! Yes. Yes, there will be.)


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha waited tensely by the main dining table. It was the first time since meeting Kagome that he had been away from her. The female slaves had rushed him out so that they could dress their master's daughter appropriately for her guests. He didn't like it. He had been more at ease in the last several hours than he could remember ever being before, but one second outside of her halo of grace and the tension snapped back into his shoulders, the barely-suppressed snarl returned to his lips, and the rage that boiled just underneath his skin came back with a vengeance. It didn't help that Naraku was sitting across the table from him, staring him down, smiling cruelly and likely thinking awful thoughts. His wife was also there, but, as always, she seemed totally oblivious.

He tried to ignore it. He not to visualize ripping the man's throat out and smearing the blood across his ridiculously expensive-looking outfit. But his claws twitched in anticipation anyway, craving the feel of his flesh sliding through them. He looked away.

Thankfully, it was at this moment that Kagome came down the stairs. And suddenly he felt tense for an entirely different reason. Kagome was wearing a red dress: form-fitting, long, and low-cut. She walked with elegance and a smile that was practiced, but still becoming. Who was coming over that would necessitate such a look? Inuyasha wanted to drag her back upstairs and put her back in a shirt and pants. They made her seem less like she was for sale.

"I don't like it, either," Kagome whispered as she sat coolly in the chair he was standing behind. Quickly, he tried to reform his expression into one of blankness to hide whatever emotions she was picking up on.

"Took you long enough," Naraku quipped. Despite his comment, though, his stare was intimate and invasive. Inuyasha barely choked down his growl and concentrated on keeping the red out of his eyes.

"They are here," a lizard demon said, bowing.

"Then bring them in," Naraku replied, taking longer than necessary to pull his eyes away from Kagome's figure to view the door.

The lizard demon stepped through the door frame and gestured to the figures behind him, who promptly filed inside.

"Naraku! How good to see you." The speaker was a voluptuous woman, heavily made up and wearing a colorful and unflattering dress. Overall, she looked like an explosion of paint. Behind her, a wolf demon with a high ponytail entered. Next came a shy-looking and well-dressed boy with downcast eyes. Behind him, an overly sexy cat demon waltzed forward confidently.

Each human took a seat and each demon stood behind their main owner. Naraku smoothly returned the woman's pleasantry, and the two chit-chatted for a couple of minutes while Inuyasha sized the newcomers up.

"So," Naraku said finally. "I think it is time that we get down to business. We are here to discuss the possible marriage of my daughter to your son."

Four heads snapped up at this. Inuyasha felt sick. Kagome looked horrified. The boy looked shocked. Kagome's mother looked somewhat dazed.

The voluptuous woman seemed pleased. "My Hojo is a fine boy. Your daughter could do no better."

"I'm sure," Naraku purred.

"And I'm glad to see she's finally gotten a slave. I think it fosters a wonderful kind of character in a woman. Or a man."

"I so agree."

"It really makes you grow up and claim your rightful place. That's why I got my Hojo this little jewel. Hojo, dear, order your slave to do something."

Hojo looked bewildered, and finally muttered, "Take a bow." His slave stepped back and bent forwards gracefully.

"No, no, no, use a little domination. Like this. Kouga! Lick my boot!" She lifted her garish dress to reveal clunky heels on her thick legs. Her slave knelt and took one in his hand. Then he licked it obediently. As he did so, she kicked him square in the jaw. His face bruised and bled slightly, but quickly began to heal. He wiped the excess blood away, his expression never changing.

"Down!" she shrieked gleefully, and he crashed to the ground, wincing slightly as his binding necklace vibrated.

"Very good!" Naraku cheered, clapping. The woman winked and playfully stuck her tongue out.

Inuyasha's sick feeling was only getting worse and worse. He looked to Kagome to see how she was faring. Her eyes were shut and she seemed to be focusing intently on something. The expression was familiar. When had she made it before...?

Suddenly, the wolf demon gasped desperately for breath. All eyes snapped to him, and his eyes snapped immediately to Kagome. She was biting her lip and looking extremely agitated.

"Down!" The woman screamed. Kouga didn't move.

"Down?" Kagome whispered, and the wolf demon went crashing to the floor. Kagome hung her head in her hands, clearly dismayed.

And suddenly it all became clear. She had tried to free the wolf from that horrible woman, but just as it did in the forest, the experiment had gone wrong.

She had bonded him to her.

Several things happened at once. Naraku and Hojo's mother rose to their feet. Inuyasha pulled Kagome out of her chair and shoved her behind him. Kouga appeared next to him, seemingly ready to fight as well. Everyone else at the table looked around in bewilderment.

"What is happening!?" the woman wailed. "Slave, get back here! Down! DOWN!" Kouga didn't budge, and allowed himself a satisfied smirk. The woman turned on Naraku. "You're a thief! I don't know how you did it, but I'll sue!"

Naraku glared at Kagome. "I assure you, it's a misunderstanding," he ground out.

"Then give me back my property!" There was a long silence as Naraku mulled over the possible courses of action.

"I cannot," he said finally.

"Then you'll be hearing from my lawyers. You're a liar and a crook! I should have known you weren't really interested in Hojo. Come on!" With that, she grabbed her poor son by the shoulder and dragged him out of the room. The cat demon trailed behind, sparing one longing glance at Kagome, as if hoping she could be switched, too.

There was a tense moment of weighty silence before Naraku finally spoke, forcefully and quietly. "What... have... you... done?" The rage was clear on his face. Inuyasha was afraid he would launch himself across the table at them. He was ready if that happened. Instead, Naraku straightened and seemed to compose himself. "Later," he said. "You and I will talk about this later." Then he marched out of the room, his wife stumbling along behind.

Inuyasha turned immediately to Kagome, checking to see how she was coping with the recent events.

"I didn't mean to," she whispered, looking totally lost.

"I know," he replied, reaching out to hold and console her.

But before he could, the wolf demon darted in front of him, grabbed her shoulders, looked her in the eyes and said, "I've decided. You will be my mate."

A/N: Whaaaaat!? Did anyone think it would be Kouga? And Hojo, I guess, but no one cares about him. I'll bet no one saw the bond coming, at least. Did you like it? If you want me to keep going, then you know what you have to do!


	7. Chapter 7

Before Kagome could even begin to process the declaration, Inuyasha had slammed Kouga into the wall behind her. She turned in time to see him digging his claws into the wolf's neck.

"Don't get any ideas," he growled. "She bound you by accident, not because she wanted you. She doesn't."

"She will. I'll win her over," Kouga smirked confidently, completely unfazed by the violence.

"How? You're a slave! You have nothing to offer!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, shocked. "I can't believe you would say that. You're a slave, too, you know. But I've never talked to you like one, have I?"

"Feh..."

"So don't talk to him that way, either. Sit!" It was the first time since binding him that Kagome had used the subduing word, but, of course, it was also the first time she had been upset with him. He crashed down, releasing Kouga from his hold. She stepped daintily over him and offered Kouga her hand. "Welcome," she said, smiling. He took her hand eagerly and shook it with a lopsided grin of his own. On the floor, Inuyasha growled fiercely.

"I'll show you to our room," she said.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled, leaping to his feet again and ripping Kouga's hand out of hers and flinging it in his face before turning back to her. "He is not sleeping with us!"

"Where else is he going to sleep, Inuyasha?" she asked, getting more and more indignant. She didn't understand why he would want to degrade someone else when he was so sick of being degraded himself. And hadn't he just been talking about a revolution to free all slaves? How did he think that was going to happen unless people were willing to stop treating slaves as such? "We're equals. Kouga, you can share my bed if you'd like. Inuyasha chose not to."

Inuyasha glared at her heatedly, a twinge of red seeping into his eyes. "Absolutely not," he growled, punctuating every syllable forcefully.

"What, are you feeling threatened, Mutt?" Without hesitation, Inuyasha swung his claws at Kouga, but the wolf was too fast. He ducked and punched Inuyasha in the stomach. Grabbing his wrist firmly, Inuyasha responded by flinging the wolf across the room. He landed smoothly and both charged again.

"Enough!" Kagome yelled, erecting a barrier between them. They both smashed into it when they met in the middle of the room and fell backwards. She then used a blast of energy to lift them both and bind them to the ceiling. "Stay up there for a few minutes and cool down," she commanded, frustrated. "I'm going to my... _our_ room."

And with that, she marched back up the stairs, holding the skirt of her dress in one hand so she wouldn't trip in her haste and ruin the impact of her exit. She hoped they both learned something up there.

When she got to her room, she closed the door behind her and leaned against it, wanting to take a moment to mentally process all the things that had just happened.

But she didn't get that chance.

Out of nowhere, Naraku appeared and grabbed her by the hair, yanking her head back so she had to look in his face. "I said we'd talk later," he sneered. "But I didn't really mean talk." He brought his knee up to slam into her gut. She felt pain and nausea, then that peculiar tickling feeling she felt when her body started to heal. "I don't know what you're trying to pull," he continued. "But remember your place." He slapped her. "And don't go too far. You wouldn't want to break this family apart, would you? Think of your mother." Then he grabbed her arm with two hands and slammed it against the doorknob behind her. Kagome both heard and felt the crunch of her bones and knew the arm was broken where it had hit. But she wished he would hit her more, because when he stopped the worst part started. As she feared, his expression changed and he stepped even closer to her, running his fingers across her face, down her neck, and towards the low neckline he had forced her to wear. It was too much.

"Sit!" she cried. "Down!" And within seconds she heard two crashes from the dining room followed by a moment of tense silence, then flat out sprinting towards her room. Naraku hissed and backed away.

"Looks like we'll have to continue another day," he said. Then he made a dash for the window and climbed out. Kagome wondered how long he had known that she had a ladder there for her own escapes. She guessed that he didn't take it away for moments such as this. Next to her, both Inuyasha and Kouga burst through the door.

"Are you alright? I smelled your fear... and your blood..." Inuyasha trailed off as he looked her up and down. Her face was no longer red from the slap, and her stomach wasn't visible, but she knew her arm must be a sight. She hadn't had time to set it after the break, so it wasn't healing correctly. She hadn't looked, but she knew there was blood, and possibly even bone protruding.

Avoiding eye contact, she went to her closet and got a hammer, drawing her arm back and readying herself for the impact. Kouga caught her hand. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Rebreaking it," she said. "So I can set it properly. It's fine. I've done it before."

"You've broken your own arm before?" the wolf asked incredulously.

"A couple times," she mumbled.

"Why the hell didn't you call me sooner!?" Inuyasha yelled suddenly. She finally looked at him. It was clear he was furious. His demon aura was flaring, causing his hair and clothing to float softly around him. "I thought I told you to learn how to scream when you're in trouble."

"I was handling it."

He pointed to her arm angrily. "This is what you call 'handling it'?"

"Better me than my mom," she said. Then she slammed the hammer down, shattering the bone again and quickly lying it straight and bracing it against a ruler. Her skin began to heal evenly.

"That's why you don't fight back?"

"Of course. That, and I don't want him to know the extent of my powers, so that he won't see it coming when I one day use them to kill him," she made eye-contact when she said this with each of the demons, wanting them to know how serious she was.

"I'll help," Kouga said quietly.

Inuyasha glanced at him then back at Kagome. "Obviously, I'm in, too. But do you have a plan?"

"Not... as such..."

"Well, I do," Kouga interjected. Both turned to look at him.

"You do?" Kagome asked.

"I do."

"Well..." Inuyasha said, after a pause. "Let's hear it."


	8. Chapter 8

"There's a coalition that is already fighting slavery." Kouga began. "When you changed my binding, I actually assumed you were in it, because few other humans would have done that."

"Are there humans in the coalition, then?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. A few. At this point it is mostly wolf demons and wolves, though. We have a stronger natural inclination to form a pack than most other demons do. The cause is obviously compelling enough that other kinds of demons join as well, though."

Inuyasha processed this. It was good. With the numbers and resources that this coalition had, he and Kagome might actually be able to start something big. But... "How does it help with the current situation?"

"We have territory in the forest. It's a place to go. I think the first thing we need to do is just get Kagome out of here."

"No," Kagome said flatly. "I'm not leaving. I can't just walk out on my mom like that."

"We can come back for her," Inuyasha replied desperately. He didn't want Kagome to stay here any longer either. "Set up a sound loop and let's go check the place out. If there's somewhere she can stay there, too, then we'll figure out how to bring her. We can do that, right?" he asked, turning to Kouga.

The wolf nodded solemnly. "As long as she also believes in what the coalition stands for."

"So... we'll talk to her first. Please, Kagome. Do this. You hate it here." He couldn't stand the thought of her being anywhere near Naraku anymore.

She hesitated still, thinking it over. As she thought, she flexed her fully healed arm. Inuyasha was glad that is was better, but knew that the emotional scars would take longer to fade. He held his breath for her answer.

"Ok," she said. "But we have to come back for her soon. As soon as we can. The sound loop I set up earlier is still active, but only for a few days."

"So you're ready to go then?" Kouga asked. "Right now?"

She nodded.

"Great!" he replied, grabbing her around the waist and jumping out the window in one fluid motion.

"Hey! Don't just throw her around like baggage!" he cried, forgetting that he had exited the room with her in the exact same manner earlier that day. Then he swiftly jumped after them.

Kouga sped through the trees at a pace Inuyasha had never encountered before. He was able to keep up, but barely. Kagome, as usual, never screamed, but he wondered how she was handling it. They whipped through the trees, past the place he and Kagome had trained this morning, deeper into the towering trees and then, suddenly, up a cliff face. Inuyasha cursed Kouga for flitting across it so lightly and not even so much as looking to see if he was still able to follow. He was, but that wasn't the point.

Finally, Kouga slid to a stop in front of yet another towering wall of rock, and Inuyasha stumbled into place beside him.

"You still here?" Kouga asked dryly. Inuyasha glared at him, then turned a gentler gaze to Kagome, who was still dangling in the wolf's grasp.

"You ok?" he asked. She nodded, and Kouga finally set her down. Then he cupped both hands around his mouth and made a long, thrilling bird call.

When he finished, the cliff face burst open and scores of wolves and wolf demons came pouring out, barking and prancing and trying to lick Kouga's face.

"Kouga!"

"You're back!"

"We thought we'd lost you!"

"I missed you!"

"What happened?"

Kouga laughed and held up a hand to silence everyone. The pack immediately ceased any noise and looked at him in anticipation. "Everyone, I will tell you the story of my bondage and escape over dinner. But first, I'd like to introduce you to someone." He pulled Kagome around to stand in front of him. "This is my woman, Kagome."

An angry growl rose in Inuyasha's throat, but it was lost in the noise of the wolves' excitement. They all instantly tried to jump on her or shake her hand. Unable to help himself, Inuyasha sprang in front of her and began to stubbornly bat wolves away one by one. "Cut it out! She's not really his woman! She's not anyone's!"

"And that's Inuyasha. He's... also here." A few wolves spared him a nod.

"Can you just show us where we're staying?" Inuyasha demanded, wanting to get away from the situation and talk to Kagome alone.

"Well, of course, Kagome will be staying with me. Didn't you already offer to share a bed?" he asked, winking.

Inuyasha lunged at him. For some reason, picturing Kagome curled up under blankets with the likes of Kouga made him lose control.

Kouga caught him and dug his claws into Inuyasha's arms. He responded with a hard kick to the chest and they both fell to the ground still clawing and flailing.

"Stop it!" Kagome cried, and Inuyasha felt the increasingly familiar buzzing sensation of her restraining energy. Both he and Kouga were hanging in mid-air.

For the second time, a hush fell over the mass of wolves. Kagome, realizing that she had just revealed her powers, dropped them both instantly and blushed. Inuyasha fell hard, but rose quickly to stand next to her. He didn't know if they would take it well or badly. Traditionally, mikos were bred to hunt demons, and many of them were employed in slave warehouses where some of these wolves had undoubtedly spent their time. They didn't make a move, though.

Kouga also flipped to his feet and strode over. "Don't worry," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "She's on our side." Some of the wolves seemed to relax at this, but everyone stayed silent. Inuyasha glared at his arm, but decided to let him leave it there if it would make the other wolves less hostile.

Kagome was still frozen, probably also trying to gauge the crowd's reaction.

"Come on," Kouga said. "I'll show you around. You can meet the humans and the other demons inside." Then he pulled a bit at her hip to get her walking and guided her through the parting demons. Inuyasha followed sullenly behind.

So far, he was not liking this at all.

But as long as Kagome was safe, he'd bear it.

A/N: Who's waiting inside!? Can you think of any humans or demons that I could possibly have Inuyasha and Kagome meet and befriend!? Oh... you can? It's really obvious, you say? Well... fine. But it will still be fun anyway, right?


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome tried to focus on breathing. When she felt too overwhelmed, she tended to retreat into her mind and stay silent and expressionless on the outside. This was the case now. Kouga walked her through the makeshift village, showing her caves and huts and food supplies and training facilities and she did her best to nod, but that was about all she could manage. She didn't even have enough mental capacity to react to Kouga's arm firmly secured around her hips, his frequent assertions that she belonged to him, or Inuyasha's new habit of growling all the time. So much had changed in her life so quickly, and it was times like this that she wished she could talk to her mother. Not the oblivious simpleminded woman that walked around looking like her mother these days, but the strong and sweet woman who had raised her. The one who would calmly sooth away all of Kagome's worries. She hadn't had to retreat into her head nearly as much when that woman was around. Back before Naraku. She had had a lot in her life before Naraku came along, actually. A mother, a safe home, friends... As

Kouga guided her past another hut she wistfully noticed a scarf wound through the wood making up the roof. It looked just like one owned by one of the friends she had once had. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, causing Kouga to stumble backwards and Inuyasha to walk into her. But she didn't notice either because... It was exactly the same. There was the rip from when they fought over it, there was the discoloration from a certain mishap with some tea... Kagome shot between the bewildered demons and flung open the door of the hut. Then she screamed. Both Kouga and Inuyasha were instantly at her side in fighting stances, but she brushed past them again and threw herself at the startled woman before her.

"Sango!" she cried.

"Kagome!?"

Without meaning to, Kagome started to cry. But she didn't have time to feel silly about it before Sango broke down, too. They sank to the ground, clutching each other in relief and talking over each other, desperately trying to cover the last year in a matter of minutes.

"Didn't think I'd see you again since you left for training!"

"Came back to hear you were gone! And Naraku!?"

"So horrible. But now I'm here and you're here and...'

"Where are you staying?"

"With Kouga?"

"No, stay here!"

"Yes!"

Their reverie was interrupted by a slamming door. Kagome looked up, startled. Only Kouga was still in the hut. He shrugged. "So... I guess you know Sango. And that's good because I need to be briefed on how things have been going in my absence. I'll check in with you later, ok?"

She nodded, and he started to back out of the door. "Be good to my woman, Sango, alright?" he said, before finally disappearing.

Santos mouth fell open and Kagome immediately shook her head. "I haven't had time to break it to him, though." she said when she was sure he was out of hearing distance. It's been a long day."

"Clearly..."

What followed was like an oasis in the middle of a desert. Kagome caught Sango up on the last year of her life, Naraku's courtship of her mother, the hell it was living with him and how she ended up in Kouga's village. Sango caught her up on what her exterminator training had been like, how disgusted she was with the whole attitude there of slaves being vermin, and how one of the members of this coalition had approached her to join its ranks.

"Was it like being recruited as a secret agent?" Kagome asked. "All covert and compelling? I'll bet it was cool."

"Actually, at first he just asked me to bear his children."

"Say what now?"

"Honey, I'm home!" A handsome man in monk's clothing ducked in the doorway, and then it was Kagome's turn to be shocked. But just like Kagome had, Sango shook her head and whispered an explanation.

"Not my honey. And he doesn't actually live here."

"Oh? But he clearly likes you. Why'd you turn him down?"

"Give it a minute."

As if on cue, the monk strode over to the table and gasped. "Sango, look! Your tea leaves... they've arranged into an ominous pattern."

"Really?" Kagome asked, leaning forward to see them. Within seconds, she felt a hand on her butt and quickly pushed Miroku to the other end of the room in a blast of energy. "I see the problem," she said drily. But then she paused because Sango's laughter was warmer than she had expected. Less like mocking and more like teasing. She watched her friend as she went to help Miroku up and playfully slapped him for good measure. Her smile was much too broad for her to actually be indifferent. Similarly, Miroku was much too focused on Sango for him to actually be a womanizer. After enduring her attack and earning Sango's attention, his eyes didn't leave her face, and he still hadn't asked for Kagome's name.

When the two fell easily into conversation about the village and the people in it and other such things that she knew nothing about, she knew it was time to give them space. She lingered for a few more moments, watching Sango's face, but then finally said, "Hey, I'm going to go check in with Kouga and Inuyasha. I'll come back in a couple of hours, ok?"

Sango turned to her and nodded. "Can't wait for our sleepover!" she said.

"Can I come?" Miroku asked. She hit him upside the head, but then giggled.

Kagome shut the warmth and light of the hut away behind her. It was much darker and cooler outside. The sun had long since set. She almost turned around and reentered, but then remembered Sango's face again. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for her friend, but it did still make her feel a little lonely. Fortunately, it looked like she had an alternate event to attend. A little down the way, a warm fire was crackling, and she heard Kouga regaling the crowd with a narration of his bondage and rescue. He was very animated, using his hands, expressions and tones to make the story more enthralling. The younger cubs were leaning forward eagerly, and the older demons were still and focused. She could tell that this storytelling was something they did often. She started to approach and join the crowd, but then, through the flickering shadows, she saw a figure sitting cross-legged at the edge of the cliff they were all standing on. She recognized his silver hair. Without hesitating, she turned away from the warmth of the fire and knelt next to him on the cold stone.

"Hey," she said.

He grunted.

"Is something wrong?"

He was silent for a few seconds then turned his face away from her. "Feh..."

"Come on," She urged. "Tell me."

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you go back to Sango." He said the last word bitterly.

Kagome was taken aback. "Is there some reason that you don't like her?" she asked.

"No. I don't know."

"Inuyasha, just talk to me."

"It's just...first you screamed, and then you cried, and then you smiled in ways I haven't seen before and you've never done any of that with me. And then you agree to room with her without even thinking about it."

"And...?"

"And I was going to ask you to room with me! Because having you around makes me feel safe and I need that. I need... You. And for a while I thought you also...wanted to be around me. But I guess you've got a better friendship now. So... room with her. I don't care."

Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder. She felt him tense and then relax and sensed his confusion.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"For wanting to be with me so much. Sango does, too, but she's got her own thing going as well. And Kouga's claimed me or whatever but he's off with his wolves and I can tell already that they'll always come first. So its nice to know that you and still have each others backs. Because you're right. I do want to be around you."

"Feh. Kouga. When are you going to turn him down already?"

"Who says I plan to do that?"

"Y...you are going to, aren't you?"

"Why? Are you jealous of Kouga too?"

"Kouga, Sango, whoever's scent is lingering around your... He looked pointedly at her butt and kagome blushed. "Care to shed some light on who I have to kill for that, by the way?"

"Oh, don't kill him!" she protested, thinking of Sango and lifting her head off of his shoulder and turning to look Inuyasha in the eyes. "He's really nice!"

"Nice?" Inuyasha growled menacingly.

But before she could respond, there was an uproar of crying and screaming coming from the firepit. Kagome and Inuyasha both leaped to their feet and started running towards it. Inuyasha obviously reached the panicking crowd first, but Kagome arrived just in time to see a wolf demon choke out his last breath, writhing in agony on the ground, hands clutching his throat and clawing at it desperately before his whole body suddenly went slack.

A/N: I hope you guys appreciate this super long chapter. Because it is long. You're welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha looked grimly at the now-still wolf before him. He had seen this before. Wolves were howling in sorrow all around him, the firelight flickering on their grief-stricken faces. But he could tell that they had been through this before, too. Their sorrow was sincere, but not surprised. Kagome, on the other hand, was desperately trying to revive him. She had thrown herself on the ground next to him as soon as they reached him and was now clutching at his arms and shooting multicolored sparks at his chest. He pulled her up and she struggled against him but he held her firmly.

"There's nothing you can do. He was a life slave and his owner broke the bond. He probably gave up on finding him."

"That's what happens when you break a life bond? It literally takes your life away?" Kagome asked, turning to look at him with wide, shocked eyes. He nodded. Other wolves started to gather together to carry the body away. Kagome stood still, staring at them for a moment, then spoke again. "But all these wolves... did they all run away knowing that their owners could kill them at any moment?"

"No," Kouga answered, coming up behind them and surveying the proceedings. "They're not all life slaves. Some are more common."

"But the ones that are..." Kagome continued.

"They would rather live free for a couple weeks then get the luxury of death than live bonded for a full lifetime."

Kagome went silent again, and Kouga moved past them to lend his support. Inuyasha pulled her back, away from the crowd. She followed him stiffly.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"Of course not." He nodded, and didn't know what else to say.

"What if... what if I bonded everyone to me?"

"You can only have three life bonds."

"Normal people can only have three life bonds. Who knows what I can do?"

Inuyasha looked at her eyes. They were serious, but also strained. He knew that she had expended a lot of energy today and that she'd poured out everything she had left trying to revive the wolf. He wanted to tell her to try bonding everyone tomorrow and rest today, but he doubted she'd listen. "You can try," he said finally. "But pick the first one carefully, in case you really can only bond three."

She nodded, clearly relieved to have a course of action, and called out to Kouga. He took a few moments, but finally separated himself from the group and came over.

"What's wrong? Do you need me to hold you?" Inuyasha suppressed his growl and settled for a glare out of respect for the situation.

Kagome simply brushed it off. "Who's the youngest life slave here? The one with the most life left to live?"

"That would be Shippo. Why?"

"Can you bring him?"

Kouga melted back into the crowd and returned swiftly with a small fox demon nestled in his arms. Kagome took him gently and cradled him to her chest. "This may feel a little weird," she said gently. Then she closed her eyes and took on the look of intense concentration that she had had each of the earlier times she tried this. Inuyasha watched closely and warily, not liking the way her hands were shaking this time. Shippo gasped, and suddenly Kagome's body went slack.

Inuyasha felt his heart stop. He immediately extended an arm to steady her, but she wasn't merely dizzy. Her whole body folded over his arm and he caught her with the other just before she hit the ground. Then he lifted her nervously, cradling her head and checking for signs of life. Pulse, check. Breathing, check. But she was pale. He tried to bat the kid away, but he dug his fingers into her arm and Inuyasha didn't have time to pry them loose. He took off towards Sango's hut to find her a place to lay down.

When he kicked open the door, Sango and some human male looked up.

"What happened?" Sango exclaimed, running towards him.

"A wolf got his bond cut. Kagome spent too much energy trying to help."

Sango nodded. "Not the first time that's happened. Which wolf...?"

"I don't know. But he's by the fire."

"I'll go there, then. Unless you need me here?" He shook his head. Sango nodded and pushed her way out the door, the man following closely behind. When they were gone, it was suddenly very quiet. Inuyasha carefully arranged Kagome in the bed, wrapping the covers tightly around her. The fox demon nuzzled in tightly, too. Inuyasha wished he hadn't come, but figured that something emotional must happen to demons when their life bond was switched. It certainly had to Kouga. Hopefully that at least would wear off.

He settled in on the floor next to her, leaning against the frame of her bed. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

A/N: Oh, hey guys! Long time no see! What's that you say? It's my fault it's been a while? I'm a total slacker and you're mad at me now? Well...oops. Sorry. Hope this chapter makes you feel a little better.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome awoke with a sense of dread, like something unwelcome was invading her mind.

"KAGOME!" Naraku's voice screamed in her ear. Her eyes snapped open. The shout had come from her palm. She flicked the link open.

"What, Naraku?" she shouted back, annoyed at the interruption to her rest.

"Come out here right now."

"I'm busy," she mumbled without thinking.

"Busy? You've been shut in there for a full day now. You're not even eating. What are you up to?"

"Nothing! I'm... sick."

"I don't care if you're dying. Get downstairs in twenty minutes for dinner or I will bring my concern to your mother. And you may not like how I communicate it." Kagome sat up with a start, causing the tiny fox demon that had been laying on her stomach to tumble to the side with an adorable shriek. She was momentarily startled, then remembered the bond she had tried the night before. It seemed to have worked. She could feel their connection. But... had she fainted? Naraku said dinner. Was it really evening? She glanced out of the window to see the gathering darkness of dusk in the sky.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed. Instantly, he bounded through the door, worry etched across his features.

"What's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"It's evening," she said menacingly.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you wake me? I was planning on at least making an appearance today to keep suspicion off a little longer. But Naraku's already noticed my absence and he's already threatening my mom! We need to go! Now! He said dinner in twenty minutes, and I need to be wearing different clothes." She gestured idly at her garish dress. It was dirty now, but it was still just as tasteless as when she first put it on. Thankfully, no one had commented on it, but who knows what they've been thinking.

Inuyasha looked like he was about to protest, but ultimately just nodded solemnly.

"Where are you going?" Shippo asked, wide-eyed. She scooped him up for a quick hug.

"I'll be right back, ok? And then you and I can get to know each other. I promise." She set him down, hoping that the promise would be sufficient, but knowing she didn't have time to deal with it if it wasn't. "Inuyasha?"

He nodded again, grimly, then scooped her up in his arms. Before she knew it, they were flinging themselves off of the cliff face and free-falling into the forest below. She clung to Inuyasha's clothing and buried her face in his chest, taking comfort in his warmth and nearness. They landed much more softly than she would have thought possible, then bounded quickly through the trees until they were back at her window, leaping through it with easy grace.

She ran to her closet as soon as Inuyasha set her down, blindly grabbing at fabric and coming out with a modest green dress.

"Turn around, Inuyasha," she said quickly, not looking to see if he complied. There was no time. She shimmied out of the red dress and started burrowing her way into the green one before she was even completely out of it. Then she swept her hair into a bun to hide the fact that it wasn't brushed and rubbed the dirt she could see off of her face and arms.

"Ready?" she asked, turning to see that Inuyasha had indeed had the courtesy to look the other way. He grunted his acknowledgment as he faced her again, blushing slightly. "Ok, then let's go."

She crossed to the door and pushed through it, steeling herself for whatever fate she may face below.

When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Kagome curtsied slightly to acknowledge her father and mother seated at the table waiting for her. Neither reacted, and she went to take her seat. Inuyasha, as usual, stood behind her.

"Feeling better?" Naraku sneered.

"No, actually. I'm extremely nauseous right now," Kagome responded, wishing she could say the words with a biting tone. Instead, her tone was mild and polite, as if she really were only updating her parents on the status of her illness.

Slaves came around with bowls of soup for the first course. When they retreated, Kagome took a bite, but barely tasted what she was eating. She was too busy studying Naraku. Did he really just want her there for dinner, or was he planning something?

Several minutes went by, and still no one said a word. Kagome felt Inuyasha shifting uncomfortably behind her, and tried not to do the same. It was well into the meat course before she decided to take a chance.

"Mother... could I have a moment alone with you after dinner?"

"I don't think that will be possible," Naraku said quickly, before her mother could respond.

"With all due respect, I was addressing my mother," Kagome replied, still straining to keep her tone light.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I don't think I can," her mother said distractedly. Kagome pushed her disappointment down so it wouldn't show on her face.

"If you don't mind, though," Naraku continued. "Perhaps you and I could have a moment alone instead?"

"No," Inuyasha said firmly behind her.

Naraku's voice contorted with rage and he stood, slamming his hands on the table. "Slaves do not speak for their owners," he hissed.

"My slave is authorized to," Kagome responded forcefully. "And had I spoken for myself, the answer would have been the same."

"You dare refuse me?" Naraku asked in a deadly whisper, inclining his head meaningfully to his wife.

Kagome's shoulders slumped. "No... of course not."

"The hell we aren't!" Inuyasha exclaimed furiously.

"Inuyasha, it's fine."

"No," he replied, eyes burning into hers. "It's not."

She broke the eye contact and looked at the floor instead before slowly rising. "I'm done with my dinner now, Naraku. We can meet if you would like." He smirked, satisfied, and moved to follow her.

Suddenly, she was slammed back into the wall and Inuyasha stood in front of her, flexing his claws and growling ferociously at the man across the table. "Try it," he threatened.

Kagome began to panic. "Inuyasha, please. Don't."

"Contain your slave. Now," Naraku seethed.

"Inuyasha, just let me go! It's not worth it!"

"Of course it is," Inuyasha snapped. "You are always worth it."

"You're pushing me now, Kagome."

"Mom!" Kagome cried. "Run! Please."

"Whatever for, dear?" her mother asked, still seeming dazed. How was it that she was not even alarmed by what was happening right in front of her?

"Five seconds."

"Inuyasha!"

"Four."

"Let me go!"

"Three!"

Kagome pushed desperately at Inuyasha's back.

"Two..."

Inuyasha leaped across the room and stood between Naraku and Kagome's mother. "You can't hurt her, either," he snarled.

"One," Naraku finished. Then he took a small flute out of his pocket and swiftly broke it in half.

For a second nothing happened. Then, as if a wind swept across her body, Kagome's mother began to sway. Her hair stood on end and her skin started to look like it was puckering. Then, in an instant, her whole form crumbled, leaving nothing but a pile of dust and clothing. A small wooden doll lay in the midst of it.

Kagome stared, trying to register what had just happened. Then she began to scream.


	12. Chapter 12

When he heard Kagome start to scream, Inuyasha snapped out of the stupor that watching a woman crumble into dust inspired. He spared one last seething look and angry snarl at Naraku, who was looking entirely too smug, before dashing across the room to stand by her side. Briefly, he considered trying to console her, but decided against it when he looked into her eyes. They were too broken; consoling her would be no simple task. What was most important right at that moment was getting her out of there, now that there was nothing to keep her.

In one fluid motion, he swept her up and over his shoulder, bounding up the stairs to her room. Once there, he mindlessly grabbed a pile of clothing from her wardrobe and a handful of items from her vanity. He hardly knew what he was taking, but he didn't intend to come back, and if there was anything Kagome wanted from the room there was at least a chance that he had it now. He stuffed everything into a large yellow backpack, slung it over his shoulder, and was out the window before even a minute had passed.

From there, he headed straight for the heart of the woods. Specifically, he was seeking the clearing where he and Kagome had trained. When he found it, he skidded to a halt, then gently lowered Kagome to the ground. She slumped out of his hands, looking like a broken rag doll. Worse, throughout everything that had happened, she had never stopped screaming.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He tried to soothingly rub her back, but she started to curl into a ball beneath his hand. It was painful to watch her. Finally, the screams degenerated into broken sobs. Her body shook with the force of them.

"Don't cry."

Inuyasha looked around, startled. Suddenly, his sleeve began to bulge and the inside felt too full and too... soft? Out of nowhere, the fox demon Kagome had bound to her sprang forth.

"Where did you come from!?" he asked, more angrily than necessary because of his heightened stress.

"I hid in your sleeve. As an acorn," he said flippantly before turning back to Kagome. "Don't cry. That wasn't your mom."

She looked up at him with grief and confusion covering her face. "What?" she whispered.

"The doll in the middle of the dust. That was a container for the shadow of her soul. It wasn't her."

"How do you know?"

He shifted uncomfortably, as if it was a sore subject. "Where I'm from, not every demon is a slave. So to get more, slave-owners catch them in the wild. Often, when one of the demons they have dies, they bind her soul in a doll like that, and the soul creates a physical body based on the memory of the one it used to have. The body will walk and talk and seem the same, though always a little dazed. But it's not the person you loved. Just a mimicry. Anyway, where I'm from, slave-owners use the doll people to lure other demons out to be captured. So... I've seen them before."

"So you mean... all this time? Everything I've been through has been completely pointless because she's been dead the whole time!?" Kagome choked on the words, then fell silent, letting the impact of everything really hit her.

Inuyasha knew that any words or actions of comfort that he could offer would be worthless, but he lay a hand on her knee anyway. Suddenly, she stood up and roughly rubbed the tears out of her eyes. "That bastard is so much more screwed up than I thought he was," she said, before marching resolutely back in the direction on the mansion.

"Hey," Inuyasha called, rising and trotting after her. He felt the fox demon grab onto his leg. "Where are you going?"

"To kill him."

"Now!?"

"Now!" she screamed. He grabbed her arm.

"No." She tried to yank herself out of his grip, but he held fast. "You're emotional."

"I'll always be emotional when it comes to him!"

"But you're so emotional right now that it could keep you from thinking clearly. And you're unorganized. You have no plan."

"The plan is to kill him!"

"Agreed," Inuyasha growled forcefully. She stopped struggling. "But do it when you're ready. When you have help. When you know you won't die. Trust me, plenty of people up on that cliff right now would love to help you make Naraku bleed. So be smart about it."

She clenched her hands into fists, but nodded. Then she tried to jerk her arm out of his grip again, and this time he let her.

"Let's go back now, then," she said tiredly. "I want to start planning right away."

He nodded, lifted her gingerly onto his back, then grabbed the bag and the fox and took off. After only a few minutes, they were back at the entrance. Inuyasha tried to replicate the bird call that Kouga had made, but ultimately just yelled, "Oy, it's us! Let us in!"

The cliff face split again and they walked resolutely inside. Kouga and Sango immediately appeared and began to badger them for details about where they'd been and what had happened, but Kagome brushed them off.

"I need space right now," she said. "Meet me in Sango's hut in an hour and we can talk about everything then. But for now, just leave me alone and let me think." As she spoke, she noticed the backpack Inuyasha was still carrying and reached for it. He shrugged it helpfully off his shoulders.

"Do you want me to come?" Inuyasha asked hopefully when the bag was fully in her grasp. She shook her head and he nodded in what he hoped was an understanding way despite the spike of hurt he felt at her answer.

"You can, though," she said, scooping up the fox demon, who was lingering uncertainly at her heels. His eyes lit up. Inuyasha grumbled to himself, slightly jealous, but made no move to follow when she strode away. He watched her walk to the edge of the cliff and sit down before he turned away to face the questioning stares of his comrades. Obviously, he had some explaining to do.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome didn't speak for a while after she sat down on the cliff side. She just stared out on the expanse of forest beneath her as the breeze ruffled her hair. It was colder this high up, and she shivered. Seeing this, Shippo burrowed himself into her side immediately, warming what he could.

After a bit, she pulled the backpack closer to her and unzipped it, hoping for a coat. There was one near the bottom, but to get there she had to dig through several knickknacks and outfits that immediately reminded her of her mother. A mirror. A locket. A dress she had made. Kagome fingered these briefly, trying not to choke up. It was good to have them. She would have to thank Inuyasha later. She would also have to look at what he got more fully later, but now wasn't the time.

She drew out the coat and slipped it on, wrapping the edge around Shippo as well. Then they stared out at the scenery together for a while.

"It happened to your mother, too, didn't it?" she asked finally.

"How'd you know?"

"You used feminine pronouns when you talked about it. And you mentioned loving a person that it happened to. You're too young to have a girlfriend, so..."

His small face got grimmer than a child's face should ever be and she absentmindedly rubbed his head to try to sooth the expression away. It seemed to help a little.

"Is that how you were caught?" she continued. "I mean... How you became a slave?"

He nodded, then began to tell the story in a monotone. She guessed that that was to keep himself emotionally distant from it. "My mom and dad were captured the same day. I lived for months on my own, barely surviving, and then one day I saw my mom again in a field. I ran to her, and the next thing I knew, there was collar on my neck and I was thrown in a cage in the back of a van. Then my mom crumbled to ash right in front of me, just like yours did. It was only later that I found out what had happened."

Kagome let silence wrap around them again as she processed that. "Does that image ever leave you?" She whispered after a few minutes had passed.

He shook his head without looking at her. "I see it every time I close my eyes."

She looked at him. He was forlornly curled into a ball, gaze cast downwards. Without hesitation, she scooped him up and gave him a fierce hug. "Well, we're in this together now," she said. "So... let's go start setting things right."

She stood, tucking him into her coat and marching resolutely towards Sango's hut. It was time to start planning.

As she approached, she saw with surprise that the hut was packed. Wolves and other demons were crowded into Sango's home, and many were even spilling outside. They were chattering in a lively, almost feverish way, but they all hushed as they noticed her approach, and an aisle quickly formed to facilitate her entrance. She entered the aisle as it was still carving itself out, walking resolutely forward. Bodies pressed themselves into the corners of the room to give her space until she was standing in the middle of the crowd. The path that had led her in closed behind her as people eagerly surged forward again, so it wasn't long before Kagome was completely surrounded. All eyes were on her, waiting for something.

"What's going on?" she asked warily.

Everyone began to murmur, clearly confused by her lack of understanding. Finally, a wolf near the front spoke up nervously. "We heard you were going to kill Naraku. And we've seen your power. We think you may be able to really do it. So...we're all here to help. Just tell us what to do."

She stood, bewildered. A human surrounded by demons that were looking to her for instruction. Then Inuyasha melted out of the mass of people and took her hand, and suddenly all the unfamiliar faces looked less like strangers and more like the support system they were. She relaxed, and even allowed herself a small smile.

"Alright then," she said. "Let's do this."


	14. Chapter 14

For the next few days, the camp became a training facility. Any demon with skill in fighting or weaponry came forward to teach the others the basics of their craft. For the most part the groups self-selected based on interest and aptitude. Those that couldn't fight devoted themselves to caring for those that could. Meals and breaks were sparing. Sleep was almost nonexistent. And Kagome, who had never held any real responsibility before in her life, was unequivocally the leader of it all.

"Naraku himself will be a wild card. He's easily angered and very violent, but I've only ever actually seen his physical strength. He's also got weapons to subdue demons, and he may have other powers at his disposal that we don't know about. We should be prepared for anything. Of course, to get to him, we need to get through his guard first." Kagome laid out the sketches she had made of every security member she could recall in the household. The demons gathered around her, picked them up and passed them around, studying each face in turn. There were some itemized lists below the pictures detailing any facts she thought might be helpful. "Of course, we'll try to convert them to our cause first, and I'm sure some of them have more than enough reason to turn, but we will be prepared to fight if they don't."

"I know this one." Kagome turned to the speaker, glancing at the picture in his hand. It was a lizard demon.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, he was in the cell next to mine a few years ago."

"Did you get along?"

"Yeah. Nice guy."

"You can be assigned to him, then. There are twelve of them in total, and we can spare two fighters for each of them. Choose as you will and decide within your partnership how to approach your guard. I know their schedules, and I will be passing them around next. Look for the name of the guard you have picked." She took out a second stack of papers and distributed them as groups started to form.

"You will have tonight to plan. Tomorrow morning we will discuss what to do if your guard is neutralized quickly and you are able to help with the main fight. If you do not choose a guard, you will be with me, facing Naraku from the first. Those interested in that course, step aside." A sizable portion of the group did so, and Kagome nodded at them solemnly.

"I'll leave you to talk. We meet again at dawn. Come dressed for battle, because when that meeting ends... we attack." A cheer arose and Kagome smiled half-heartedly. Then she bowed out of the hut they had gathered in and made her way back to her own.

Before she had taken more than a few steps, Inuyasha was at her side.

"How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. Anxious. Inadequate. I don't know why everyone trusts me to put this together."

"You're doing phenomenally."

"We'll see tomorrow how I've done."

"Yes. Tomorrow. So don't think about it until then. Rest."

"As if that's possible." Despite what she said, Kagome let the tension leak out of her body as she entered her own hut. Her knees buckled, and Inuyasha deftly caught her. He was used to it. In the last few days he had been her constant support, hardly ever away from her side. It was Inuyasha that always made sure she ate the food that was given to her, always coaxed her away from planning when it got too late, always told her to pace herself when she exerted too much energy training. Her training was a little different than everyone else's, as she was working with the power within herself. She had no guide, and so had no voice of experience to correct her or stop her from going too far. This resulted in her pushing herself to the point of unconsciousness more than once, and when she woke it was always in a warm and comfortable place with Inuyasha right next to her. She was grateful, and yet she could tell that the role wore on him. She wondered if he slept at all.

Hopefully it would all soon be over. Tomorrow they would fight and if they were successful they wouldn't have to worry about Naraku anymore. And hopefully then, the gnawing guilt about her mother, the sense or despair, and the rage that had been consuming her recently would fade.

Inuyasha lifted her legs and lay her down on her bed. "Rest," he said again.

"You're right. I know you're right. We have a good chance, don't we? We're organized, we're fit, and we're ready. I know we're ready. Don't you think we're ready?"

He smiled. But before he could answer, a chorus of screams echoed from outside. Dozens of voices cried out at once. Propelled by a shot of adrenaline, Kagome raced back to the door, Inuyasha as always beside her.

The scene in front of them was staggering. Almost half the demons in their immediate vicinity were reduced to writhing, choking, screaming bodies, all clutching at their necks. Some fell immediately. Some struggled to stand or communicate some last sentiment to those around them. But they all eventually crumpled under the crippling pain searing through them. Then, all at once, they all suddenly and sickeningly went slack.

There was a thick and heavy silence, broken only by the soft whimpering of those nearby who had lost loved ones. No one moved.

"How?" Kagome cried out finally, stumbling out and falling to her knees amidst the bodies. "How could it be so many at once? Unless..." She turned her wide, frightened eyes to Inuyasha and saw the same realization in his that she had just reached. She still wasn't sure how he'd one it, but this was unmistakeably Naraku's move.

He knew they were coming.


	15. Chapter 15

No one slept that night. They should have. It was much better to go into battle well-rested. But instead of curling up in their beds and building their much-needed strength, the camp was occupied digging graves and huddling together for comfort as much as for warmth. Just before the sun rose over the forest below them, the warriors who were left gathered to be counted.

There were only twelve.

Inuyasha surveyed the group grimly. Seven wolves including Kouga, a lion demon with wild hair, three humans including Kagome, and Inuyasha himself. They all looked exhausted. Kagome especially was pale, wan and jumpy. Her eyes had a look that he had seen on many caged demons before. She felt trapped. She felt scared.

He wanted to rub her back, tuck her into bed, and tell her to wait a little more, rest a little more, prepare a little more. He would do it, too, if she even once complained or showed any sign of changing course. Unfortunately, she seemed to be more determined now than ever. Her desire to fight was what kept her going, and Inuyasha couldn't say that he blamed her. When he closed his eyes, he saw himself wrenching Naraku's head clean off and digging his claws right into the bastard's evil eyes and slimy smirk. He wanted the fight as badly as she did. He just wished he could guarantee that she'd be safe when it was all over.

Mechanically, Kagome laid out the pictures of the guards again. "There are twelve of us and twelve of them. We could each take a guard, but that may take too long and give Naraku warning. I say we split the group in half. Six of us will take on guards, and six of us will take on Naraku. I'll be in the latter group. Does anyone else have a preference of assignment?"

"I'm with you," Inuyasha and Kouga replied automatically. Then they exchanged a look.

"I'm with you, too," declared Sango.

"And where Sango goes, I go," Miroku interjected. Sango half-heartedly rolled her eyes but actually looked relieved.

Another wolf, a female, volunteered as well, and the rest of the fighters picked up a couple pictures from the stack and tiredly looked at the schedules again.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Her eyes were a little glazed, but she stood suddenly. "Five minutes," she said. "Be ready to go." Then she marched back to her hut.

He caught up with her midway and matched her stride easily. In the last week, his worry had caused him to study her constantly and stick to her closely, so her pace was as familiar to him as his own. Actually, she had a few different paces. The one she was keeping now let him know that she wanted to appear brave, but the wrinkle between her eyebrows let him know that she wasn't feeling that way. He would coax her to talk about it, but her crossed arms told him that she wouldn't. So instead he walked with her silently until they were inside the hut. Then he lingered by the door, leaning against its frame.

Kagome walked further inside and picked up the backpack he had stuffed full of things from her room. After some shuffling, she withdrew a necklace with a rounded white orb and solemnly attached it around her neck. He didn't ask, but she explained anyway. "It was a gift from my mother. It makes me feel like she's with me in this. Supporting me, and..." She cut off awkwardly and looked away, clearly fighting tears. When she looked back, it was evident that she hadn't won the fight. "Inuyasha...?" she started, her voice lifting uncertainly.

She didn't need to finish. Inuyasha was next to her again in an instant, wrapping his arms around her and crushing her to him. She returned the gesture, gripping him tightly and allowing herself one small sob. They stayed that way for one still moment, then she pushed away, hastily wiping her eyes.

"It's going to be ok," he said, wishing he could mean it.

"Sure," she said, obviously unconvinced.

There wasn't really anything else to be said. Before long, they both returned to the door of the hut and looked out for a moment. The sun had finally burst over the horizon, spreading deep gold and orange streaks above the forest. The other fighters waiting for them were merely silhouettes against its brilliance, but they stood tall and squared their shoulders when they saw that the time had arrived. Inuyasha felt and heard Kagome take a deep breath next to him then step forward. He stepped forward as well.

He couldn't help it, but he felt a thrill of excitement. For days there had been nothing but misery and worry. Now, finally, there would be action. Before this day was over, he'd be able to at last take out the aggression he'd bottled up on the one person who deserved it. Before this day was over, he'd be able to feel the satisfaction of flesh shredding beneath his claws.

Before this day was over, Naraku would die.


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome clung to Inuyasha's back as they flew through the forest. Around them, other demons darted and weaved through the trees. Now that the time was finally here, she felt strangely emotionless. Her mind was a blank.

When they reached the edge of the covering, everyone halted. Those carrying humans let them down, and those in the first group clustered together, ready to pounce. They were waiting for her command. It still felt strange to be in a position of leadership, but she was grateful. The guards in front of the house were pacing the grounds in set patterns, sweeping their eyes over their surroundings systematically. With a brief pang of annoyance, Kagome realized that the pattern was different than she was used to. Oh well. It didn't matter. She'd just break it up.

Kissing two fingers lightly, she plunged them into the earth. A small spark ignited and traveled along the ground until it was in the center of the courtyard. A few of the guards noticed and rushed towards it.

"Close your eyes," she warned. Everyone did so.

With a loud crack, the spark exploded into a blinding flash of light.

"Go," she whispered. The first group was off like a shot. Several guards were disabled quickly and nonviolently thanks to their temporary lack of sight, but battle began to rage with those left standing.

Kagome signaled the second group and they rushed forward as well, sprinting through the chaos and dodging any shots aimed at them. When they burst through the doors, however, a second wave of guards overwhelmed them. She panicked. This wasn't in the plan.

But her team immediately leaped into action. Inuyasha darted among the crowd, picking off guards one by one, Sango started bowling groups of men over with her giant boomerang, Miroku threw charms at anyone that came near him, and the wolves snapped their teeth ferociously.

Suppressing her initial panic quickly, Kagome threw herself into the battle as well, shooting sprays of paralyzing arrows into the crowd.

"Keep pushing forward!" she cried. But it was easier said than done. For every attacker they incapacitated, four more seemed to pop up. Had Naraku brought the whole warehouse? How like him. He would think nothing of risking the lives of hundreds of slaves to guarantee his own safety. Of course, they were trying not to kill anyone who wasn't fighting of their own volition, but if the tide of attackers didn't let up soon they might have to.

No. She refused to let that happen.

Gritting her teeth, Kagome summoned a shield. It sparkled into place in front of her. Then, bowing her head, she began running forward, knocking guards aside with the shield as she ran. She'd make it to Naraku's bedroom herself and end this.

"Kagome, no!" Inuyasha cried as he saw where she was heading. "Wait!"

But she had had enough of waiting. She made it to the room and exploded the door in front of her. It was a foolish move, and she immediately felt the unnecessary drain on her power. She should conserve it; the battle had already depleted her stores some. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to think about it before a tentacle wrapped itself around her ankle and pulled her in. Her head slammed harshly against the marble hallway floor as she fell, but she didn't make a sound. Nor did she react to being roughly dragged across the carpet inside. She was too busy trying to right herself and disentangle her ankle. Where had the tentacle even come from? Her eyes flicked upwards to its source and she gasped in horror.

It was Naraku. His hateful sneer was the same, but his body now had a number of hideous tentacles protruding from it.

"Hello, Kagome," he said, tilting his head and smiling down at her.

"I like the new look," she spat. "It suits you."

"And I like your new look as well," he replied, drawing her to him and bending down to stroke her hair. "I have always thought you looked quite becoming covered in blood."

Her head must be bleeding, then. It didn't matter. She could feel it stitching itself up as always. She was more concerned about the extra pull on her powers it took to heal. It was time to stall so that she could recover some. Besides, she had a few questions she needed answered.

"How did you kill so many demons at once last night?" The image had not yet left her mind.

"Did you enjoy the show? It was simple, really. I merely sent out a notice asking anyone that was missing a slave to gather. Then I alerted them to the problem of rouge demons and requested that they each initiate preventative measures, as a public service. I was warmly thanked afterward."

Kagome suppressed a shiver.

"When did you kill my mother?" she asked next. "How long has she been a doll?"

"Hm, so you figured it out," he leered. "It was on our wedding night."

"That's sick!" Her stomach twisted. "How did you get her to marry you?"

"I threatened you, of course." Oh mom...

Kagome felt a thrill of sorrow. But she swallowed the lump in her throat and asked the most important question.

"Why?"

His lips peeled back in a sickening grin. "Because you, my dear, are my pet. I was walking one evening when I felt a pull on my senses. It was you, experimenting with your powers. You were just playing with them. You thought nothing of it. But I knew you had more power than you realized–certainly more than your mother ever knew. So I stayed and I watched you. I decided that I had to have you." If possible, his grin widened.

"Well, you can't."

He laughed. It was a dark, evil, flickering sound. "Oh, Kagome. But I do."

To prove him wrong, she pressed both hands onto his face and poured all the power she could into it. At first nothing happened, which startled her, but she kept pushing and slowly his face began to melt beneath her fingers. His features sagged, but his crooked mouth was still grinning. "Didn't I tell you?" is said as it dropped off his face. "I know your powers better than you do."

Then suddenly his features snapped back into place and the powers she had poured into them ricocheted back at her.

She screamed.


End file.
